Furui Webb
Furui Webb "So, You Wanna Mess with Me, EH?!" -Furui Webb Furui is a young, thriving, Merciless Member of the Yakuza, and antagonist within the Fan-made JoJo part, Bloodiest Vendetta. He is the younger brother of Wakai Webb, also a member of the Yakuza. He is quite the savage, resorting to any means necessary to defeating his opponent, even if it means calling in allies for help. He is rather ashamed his reputation has to rely on him being apart of the most powerful crime families within Japan, but is happy that he got to join. Despite his Staggering Figure, he is quite soft, taking insults and taunts personally, which can lead to his downfall, and mentally, he is quite young, Not being able to understand complex concepts. He is the Right Hand of the Boss, and is one of his most formidable assets. He has saved the boss numerous times, and is considered a mentor to some of the lower gang members. Sometimes, lower gang members approach him for combat advice. He was born in Japan, and raised in Japan, separated from his brother. He hadn't found out he had a brother until he was 9, and didn't actually find his brother until he was 15. He believes that Trying to focus on the future isn't important, and that everyone needs to believe on the present, the "Now" as he calls it. Abilities Furui Has a number of abilities, all of which are what helped him protect Coltrane. Immense Strength Immense Speed Stand Abilities See Young Thug Stand Thievery: '''The user has the ability to steal stands if the person is featured in a photo, or is seen in a reflection with them. They can then use their stand against the person they stole from, and ONLY the person they stole from. '''Mirroring: '''The Stand Can Mirror Different Movements and Attacks That the other person does, usually with the opposite limb of the person, resulting in it becoming very difficult to defeat him. '''Reflector: '''If A Mirror is Present within the room that the user is in, the user can spread mirrors all across the room, making it virtually impossible for the enemy to avoid his Thievery Ability. '''Mirror Ride: The Stand is able to generate, and burn sand under the user's feet, making him ride on a wave of Reflecting glass, meaning he can create rooms with this ability, which in turn can allow him to use his ability to his fullest extent. Featuring: '''His stand can pass on one ability of the stand to an ally of their choosing, one of their ally's stands limbs being replaced by whatever the ability factor of the certain ability that he stole is. '''Personality Furui is quite the klutz, sometimes forgetting things, and not a great listener. He sometimes proclaims victory early within a battle. He sometimes yells out "MIO!" Which is Mine in Italian, proclaiming he is about to use his ability. He is quite cocky, always telling his enemy he can always use their ability against them.